Draco's last words
by Apumpkin
Summary: low 'R' only for language, Dumbledore has told all the seventh years to think up a meaning to live, well in Draco's case it doesn't go the way it was suppose to. R
1. Disclaimer

****

I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT OR WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT.

DO NOT SUE ME.

IF YOU DO, THE ONLY THING YOU'LL GET IS A COUPLE OF BOOKS A FEW CENTS AND OTHER WORTHLESS STUFF.

SO IT ISN'T WORTH IT ALRIGHT?


	2. Default Chapter

****

Draco's suicide note.

Dear who ever happens to walk by and se my dead body.

After a lot of thinking, I figured what my life was all about so in my head I did exactly what Dumbledore told me to do, finding a meaning of life and why to live it don't think mine went the way it was suppose to go.

Ever since I was a kid I've lived in my own world, literally speaking.

There were never any one to play with; never anything to do, well that was except for those dark arts books, and the muggle children _Father_ gave me to practice my Crucio on. what a lovely fifth birthday gift _Father_, thank you so much you fucking asshole.

If I close my eyes and think back to my childhood all I can hear and see is my mom whimpering in a corner begging my father to spare her the _Crusio _one more time, she would plead and beg but my _Father_ would just laugh and flick his wand amused by my mom turning in pain on the floor.

It makes me sick, Can you read that _Father_, you make me sick the way you tortured my mom, me, the way you slept with all your secretaries and the way you would bring your whores home and fuck them in front of me or mom to show us how it was done properly.

YOU'RE SICK I TELL YOU, FUCKING SICK.

You made my life hell.

This part is especially dedicated to all the Gryffindors which life's I made a living hell.

Harry Potter- you were always better then me at Quidditch and remember that day at the train I really did want to be your friend, guess it wouldn't be that easy with a father in the same league as the dark lord, hu?

Ron Weasley- sorry for all the nasty comments I always sent your way, the only reason why I kept talking crap about you family was because you had everything I ever wanted, a family that cared, friends and happiness.

Hermione Granger- sorry for all the times I called you a *mudblood* I regret it more than anything I guess.

You know what? You actually had it all brains, wits, beauty and a body like a godess. I would have said I loved you before, but you would most probably laugh right up in my face.  
I love you

Neville Longbottom- keep an eye on Trevor and if Crabbe or Goyle just tell them you know what they do in bed, oh yeah they are gay if you're wondering.

Virginia *Ginny* Weasley- thought no one knew your real name hu?

You were really something I only wished you would have liked me, who knows you might have been my saviour….

To all the other people which fife I made a living hell:

if I could only undo what I did, I would do it in a second…..

Mom I'll be with you soon up in heaven I love you.

And when it comes to you professor Snap, go easy on Hermione she's smarter than any of the Slytherins will ever be.

With that I bid you my good byes 

Good bye to this world and hello to the new one (where ever I'm going).

Sincerely yours 

Draco Augustus Malfoy.

__

Whit that Draco closed the book and put it on the floor in front of him.

He then tied the one part of the rope that wasn't stuck to his neck to a magical hook in the roof, he said a quick prayer then he jumped right into his new adventure.

That's how Draco Augustus Malfoy died, in cubicle 3 in the boys toilet on the second floor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry on Tuesday 24 of December 2007 while the remaining part of the school was down in the hall enjoying the feast.

****

~*~Fine~*~

the epilogue will be up soon I think

~*~Scorpiogurl~*~


	3. The girls

If you don't know it yet, this is the epilogue where you see how the different people reactins to Draco's death.

Since I suck when it comes to POVs this will be written in something like a Diary/POV thingy, hope you don't mind and please live with me.

Looks like the part with Hermione is turing into a sequel (how am I gonna handle all of this when school is back in and I get tons and tons of homework, help!).

~*~Scorpiogurl~*~

Draco's last words, epilogue.

~*~*~

Hermione's Diary/POV thingy.

~*~*~

I am falling

I am fading

I am drowning

Help me breath

I am hurting 

I have lost it all

I am loosing

Help me breath

~*~*~

BOA: Duvet

Dear me, I guess.

"Hermione" Ginny said while she sat down next to me "we need to go down to Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Neville are already there, I think he has something important to tell us".

I quickly got up from my seat in the library and quickly followed Ginny up to Dumbledore's office.

"what's the password?" Ginny asked me.

"I don't know" I said

"what do you mean, you're head girl" Ginny said a bit accusing.

"well he changes the so often, lets just try out a couple of different things alright?" I said to Ginny, not waiting for an answer I started calling out all the different sweets I knew "Mint strings, sugar quills, chocolate frogs, blood lollipops" the last one was mostly probably as a last resort and to both mine and Ginny's surrpride the goblet jummpet aside.

"he always had a weird taste in stuff" Ginny said and shrugged, I just smiled and then started walking up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

I waited for Ginny and when she was next to me I knocked of the door "come in Hermione, Ginny" the deep voice of Albus Dumbledore said inside the office.

We stepped in and there we were met by Harry, Ron, and Neville looking back at them "take a seat" Dumbledore said and pointed to the couch.

"well yesterday a terrible incident happened" I started to wonder "had something happened to my parents, Ron's" I though, now I'm ashamed to say I didn't think about Neville.

"you all know Draco Malfoy" Dumbledore continued and my heart did a light jump at the sound of _his_ name, and Ron mumbled some colourful words under his breath which Dumbledore didn't hear.

"well as you know I give you all an assignment when you get in you seventh year to find out what the use of life was and what you would do when you got out of Hogwarts" the five in the room nodded silently "well young Mr. Malfoy took the assignment the wrong way, and I'm sorry to inform that he is no longer with us" Dumbledore said and lowered his head.

I swear to god my heart cracked a little, I don't know why but maybe I liked Malfoy, I always knew that I idn't hate him like Ron did but still I didn't love him, I think.

"But why am I here" I though.

"the reason for you being here" he said as if he'd read my mind "is because Mr. Malfoy has left you all a little note, I will give them to you and they are yours and in you don't want to you don't have to shove it to anybody else" he said pulled out a drawer and took out five envolopes "you may read them here, or go somewhere a bit more privet" Dumbledore said as he stood up and gave them their envelopes.

I took mine and went to sit outside in the stairs up to Dumbledore's office.

"Hermione Granger- sorry for all the times I called you a *mudblood* I regret it more than anything I guess.

You know what? You actually had it all brains, wits, beauty and a body like a goddess. I would have said I loved you before, but you would most probably laugh right up in my face.

I love you."

A tear fell from my cheek into the paper, I let my tear flow freely for awhile

__

Then I got mad, what made him think he could just die like that, there were people that actually cared for him me for example.

"damn who does he think he is, there has to be a way to wake him up froom the dead, right? It wasn't as if he was Avada Kedavrad himself"

Hermione was about to get up and storm into Dumbledore's office to ask him but then something else fell out of the envolupe and I sat back down.

It was a note from Dumbledore

"Hermione I need to talk to you.

Come to me after dinner, I will have changed the password to Rasscurries.

Don't tell anyone

Dumbledore"

I just looked at the note for a while "what could Dumbledore possibly want from me" I though "wonder if it's got anything to do with Draco" I asked my self 

"nah why would it, probably just Head Girl stuff" I said to my self, though deep down I knew it couldn't be true "just wait an see".

That's what I did, and that's what I'm doing right now 

I left the office just after I read Dumbledore's note, I didn't tell anyone.

Haven't seen Ron. Harry, Neville nor Ginny since then and it's almost dinner time, guess I'll see them then.

Hermione.

Ginny's Diary/POV thingy:

And if you believe in dreams

Or what is more important

That a dream can come true

I will meet you.

Bjørk: I miss you.

~*~*~

At around lunch time I went to get Hermione. 

Dumbledore had asked to see us, me, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville, he didn't say what it was about only that it was important.

I ran into get Hermione who of course was in the library, I think she was working on an assignment from Dumbledore or something like that.

"I c'mon Hermione, Dumbledore wants to talk to us" I said and she quickly jumped up.

as the lazy bum she sometimes is I had to pull her up and drag her out of the library.

"oh c'mon already I can't take this hurry up, I want to get to Dumbledore" I said a bit to loud and that caused a couple of people to glare daggers at me.

When we got to Dumbledore's office Hermione didn't know the password "damn, now isn't that something" I thought to my self as she started giving the goblet different names of sweets she finaly came to the correct sweet; blood lollipops.

As we headed up the stairs to his office.

We knocked and like the psycic Dumbledore is he knew we were coming.

We walked in and there sitting infront of us were Harry, Ron, Neville and of course Dumbledore.

"take a seat he said an poined to the couch standing against the wall.

"yesterday a terrible incident happened" he started "you all know Draco Malfoy" he said, and I can swear to god that I felt Hermione stiffen at the sound of Malfoys name.

"well as you know I give you all an assignment when you get in you seventh year to find out what the use of life was and what you would do when you got out of Hogwarts" we all nodded and even I who hadden't even done the assign ment yet "well young Mr. Malfoy took the assignment the wrong way, and I'm sorry to inform that he is no longer with us" he continued and when he'd finished his sentence he lowerd his head.

At first I though it was some kind of sick joke, even though I wasn't a friend of his didn't mean I didn't *care* about him, when I finally understood that it wasn't a joke.

I tuned out and didn't get the rest of what Dumbledore said but about a minute later he handed me and envelope to take, first then I noticed I'd been crying..

"in there there is something for you, you can open it in here or elsewhere and you do not have to show anyone unless you want to" I gladly took his advise and so did Hermione as she went out on the hall, and I was alone on the couch.

__

"Virginia *Ginny* Weasley- thought no one knew your real name hu?

You were really something I only wished you would have liked me, who knows you might have been my saviour…."

"What made him think I didn't like him" I mumbled out as I felt tears flowing down my face once again.

I grabed the paper that had fallen to the ground and sprinted out of the office before anyone could stop me.

When I got out of the office Hermione wasn't there and not that I minded I was in a foul mood, I was crying my eyes out and the only place I knew about that I could go undisturbed was the lake and that's where I am right now.

I got my diary thanks to my wand and started writing. 

I think I've been sitting here for about two – three hours, thinking, writing, crying.

I'm starting to wonder where the others are it's almost supper time and I guess I should go I'm not very hungry but I want to hear what the others had to say about what happened.

I wonder if there is such a thing as a picture of Draco, I know I would like to have one, just to remember him if you know what I mean.

I'll go soon, I just want to cry a little, then I'll go.

Just cry a little, just a little more..........

You like?

Well the next chappie will be on what the boys thought.

Please R&R, if there really are no more than two people who have red this story I think I'll just forget about it.

So please review if you want to se what I meant about a sequel for this story.

~*~Scorpiogurl~*~


	4. The Boys

Harry's POV/Diary thingy:

Dear who ever.  
I know it's really unlike me to write in you but I guess I just needed to get my thoughts out.  
If you don't know yet, Draco Malfoy is dead; suicide.  
And the strange part is that I miss him, I know I can't believe it either but he's gone and he's never coming back.  
The stranges of it all is that he left a note for Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and me.  
I'll glue mine inn so that you can see what he wrote.

__

Harry Potter- you were always better then me at Quidditch and remember that day at the train I really did want to be your friend, guess it wouldn't be that easy with a father in the same league as the dark lord, hu?

Strange hu?   
You know when I think about it I actually think he wasn't that bad of a person, well he was but not all that bad.  
Damn I'm crying now, shit.  
The strangest thing of all is that I'm angry right now, who the hell gave him the right to go and fucking hang himself his life might've been crap but still there were still people that would always have been there for him, right?  
At least his mother I know she loved him I've seen the way she acts to him.  
And there must have been someone else for him, there always is isn't there, isn't there that special one for everybody that cares for you?  
I really can not deal with this right now, I'm suppose to hate this guy obviously that isn't going to work, all I will say is R.I.P. Malfoy.  
But he way I wonder what he wrote to the others I haven't seen them since we went to Dumbledore's office and that's long time ago, guess I'll see them at lunch.

Harry

~*~*~

Ron's POV/diary thingy:

Holy crap, Malfoy is dead.  
Dead, gone as in never coming back and what pisses me off is that I'm not happy.  
Screw him, who gave him the fucking right to go and hang himself right now I really want to punch the shit out of him but that's fucking impossible.  
Where the hell is this guy when you need him?   
When you don't want to see him he's always there and when you don't want to see him he won't go away.  
Guess that will all change now won't it?   
No more comments about our wealth, no nasty _mudblood_ comments to Hermione, no more harassing Ginny nothing, so why the hell am I not happy?  
This just doesn't make any sense and that's what's pissing me off.  
Malfoy left me a note, well actually he wrote a little piece in his suicide not to me, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Neville.  
This is what mine said:

__

  
Ron Weasley- sorry for all the nasty comments I always sent your way, the only reason why I kept talking crap about you family was because you had everything I ever wanted, a family that cared, friends and happiness.

Can you believe it, because I sure as hell can't, or maybe I won't, his death would be so much easier if I could just hate him like I used to, obviously that is just impossible.  
God damned him.  
If I only had the chance I mean really if I only had the chance to bring him back and maybe give him a chance or maybe that would be impossible he was a hard person to cope with.  
I'm to confused to deal with this right now I mean really how would you feel if your life long enemy had just commited suicide and had just addmited that he wanted everything you had, how the bloody hell would you feel.  
I will only say one more thing:

R.I.P Malfoy..........

~*~*~

Neville's POV/diary/letter thingy

Dear grandma.  
Remember that guy Malfoy that I told you about, well guess what he's dead.  
He committed suicide a few days ago if I remember correctly.  
Do you want to know what's strange, even though he made my life hell (sorry gandma) I still can't seem to be happy that he's dead, quite the contrary as a matter of fact.  
He hang himself in one of the cublicles in the boys bathroom on the second floor, I wonder if he'll start if he'll start ho hount it.  
He wrote a suicide note that he left with his bodt and in that suicide not there was a short piece to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny and me.  
This is what he wrote for me:

__

Neville Longbottom- keep an eye on Trevor and if Crabbe or Goyle bother you just tell them you know what they do in bed, oh yeah they are gay if you're wondering.

It isn't all that grand but considereing that it's coming from a Malfoy I'm so surprised, can you believe it, Lucius Malfoys son almost saying sorry to me.....  
Grandma I really don't know how to feel right now, I don't know if I should be happy that he's gone and try to enjoy every second without him bulling me or should I sulk away somewhere else where no one can see me?  
Please help me with this......  
You know all this thinking about deat makes me thinmk about mom and dad, are they okay?  
I was wondering, if I came home for Christmas could I go and visit them?  
I would really love to, I mean really, it'd mean a lot to me......

Lots of love from   
Neville.

__


End file.
